A Challenge
by NarutoFairyTail7
Summary: In which Sakura and Sasuke make a deal, and Naruto's life is in danger. "Are you sure I can't punch him?" R&R please!


**Title:** A Challenge  
 **Pairing:** SasuSaku  
 **Summary:** In which Sakura and Sasuke make a deal, and Naruto's life is in danger.  
 **A/N:** So for those of you who remember me, I had two previous Naruto centred series and then my Glenn one. After that I disappeared for a really long time. I needed a break and I kind of got sick of anime, considering I had just gotten into my first year of highschool, things were a bit hectic. But now a year and a bit later i'm back and ready to start new. I've deleted all my previous stories so I can start fresh and i've begun with this quick little drabble. I won't be super active but more active then I was, and I promise stories after this will be more long, in depth and angsty! I hope to eventually start a series :) remember, any feedback would be appreciated! I'm so happy to be back!

* * *

Sasuke was an egotistical jerk. He always had been and something he excelled in was testing Sakura's patience.

"You cannot go a _day_ without being a complete ass can you?" Sakura grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as she regarded the black-haired boy before her.

Sasuke smirked, towering over Sakura; "I don't know, can I?"

Sakura so badly wanted to wipe that God-awful smirk off of his face, already tired of his attitude for the day and it was just the morning. As per usual, team seven had met up for the day for some training and of course, Kakashi was late to arrive while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were left waiting. _And_ as per usual, Sasuke used this chance to annoy the living day lights out of the pour pink-haired female, causing her to use all her energy on him leaving her exhausted for training.

A year after Sasuke had returned to Konoha, and team seven had changed more than either of them had expected. Sakura was not the same love-sick girl who chased after Sasuke with hearts in her eyes. And Sasuke was not the same cold-hearted, emotionless boy he was once. Of course, they were the still, sort of the same - personalities don't really ever change, that much. Just, now, Sakura kept her feelings hidden and was less abrupt about her emotions. And Sasuke smiled a little bit more, and uttered more than two words in a day.

And Naruto... well, Naruto had grown, matured even, but he was practically still the same. Just a bit taller.

Sasuke, back in the day would've done anything to avoid Sakura, but now it seemed he couldn't get enough of her presence. She supposed it was because Sasuke had found a new hobby in annoying the hell out of her. Sakura sometimes thought he was even worse than Naruto, in his own little way. He just didn't stop!

"Kami, Sasuke," Sakura sighed, letting her hand fall against her forehead. "You just don't quit."

Sakura then turned, leaning against the fence, mimicking Naruto's actions. He had been oddly silent, the usually loud ninja, and Sakura found herself gazing at him in bafflement. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes then turned on Sakura, his lips curved ever so slightly upwards. "N-Nothing."

Sakura didn't have any patience for him that day, especially not after Sasuke; "I know something's wrong. So just out with it."

"Just," Naruto begun, laughing a little. "You two are so adorable."

Sakura and Sasuke both shared a look of disgust in response, heads jerked back - though, did they really mean it?

"Adorable?" Sakura shrieked, her head shifting back in response.

Sasuke only rolled his eyes, calming himself. He was still an Uchiha after all, calm came with the name.

"I mean, yeah," Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "You two can't go a day without arguing. Like a married couple."

"That's because Sasuke can't not be an absolute dick for one day!" Sakura defended, pointing her hand out in the direction of Sasuke, like a child.

"I one hundred percent could," Sasuke sighed, shaking his head.

Sakura's narrowed eyes fell on Sasuke; "really?" She countered, taking a daring step his way. "Then prove it."

A single, delicate brow on Sasuke's forehead raised in response. "Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah," Sakura seemingly decided in that moment. "It is."

Clearly amused, Sasuke straightened, coming to a full stand before Sakura. Sakura did everything she could to fight the blush that threatened to grow on her cheeks, swallowing thickly.

"Well then," Sasuke leaned forward to Sakura's ear, whispering huskily. "What do I get out of it?"

"W-What do you mean?"

Sasuke leaned back, as if he hadn't just whispered seductively into Sakura's ear and shoved his hands into his pockets. "What's _your_ challenge?"

"Hmm," Sakura pondered, shrugging. "I don't know, what do you want it to be?"

Sasuke paused then, and his eyes flew past Sakura onto Naruto who watched on with greatly amused eyes. It was then, that Sasuke got his idea. "You can't punch Naruto. At all. For the _entire_ day."

Sakura almost whined - that was _so_ difficult.

"What!" Sakura shrieked, spinning to face Naruto who grinned widely. Who knew Sasuke _could_ be nice? "But - But, Naruto's so easily punchable?"

"Hey!"

Sakura merely ignored him, turning back to Sasuke as she pouted. Sasuke shrugged in response, turning away uncaring. "Fine then," he complied, "deals off."

"H-Hold on a minute," Sakura cut in, eyeing Naruto before sighing. "Fine, I accept."

"Wonderful."

"And if you lose?" Sakura countered, raising a curious brow.

"Winner decides," Sasuke smirked, clearly happy by his decision.

"Hmm," Sakura bit her lip, nodding. "Sounds fair. I'm gonna win anyway."

Naruto leapt away from the fence, coming beside Sakura as he slung his arm around her shoulders. Sakura easily tensed, lips frowning heavily as her eyes narrowed. She was slightly rethinking her decision now... "I just know you'll win, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered into her ear. A vein popped on Sakura's forehead as she glowered.

"Are you sure I can't punch him?"

"If you don't want to lose," Sasuke reminded, "then no."

"What if I break his nose a little bit?"

"No, Sakura."

God, this was going to be difficult.

* * *

After an extremely long day of refusing every urge to slap Naruto upside the end and send him flying, Sakura was _finally_ home.

She finally felt at peace, stepping through her front door and kicking off her shoes. After training, she'd gone to help Tsunade-Sama in the hospital, meaning by the time she'd actually gotten home, it was already dark. Though, Sakura didn't let that bother her as she hummed softly to herself, a skip in her step as she made her way through her house.

She _couldn't_ wait until tomorrow when she could punch Naruto all she liked!

Making her way into her room, Sakura's hands wound their way up to the zipper of her shirt, just ready to pull down before a silhouette caught her eye. Spinning rapidly, Sakura's hands instinctively went to her kunai pouch, tensing before she realized just who was stood in her room like a creep.

"Kami Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked, shoulders slumping. "You scared me half to death."

Sasuke then stepped past the shadows, regarding Sakura with an expression she had never seen.

"What are you even doing here?" Sakura huffed, blushing faintly. "It's midnight."

"You never paid up your end of the bargain," Sasuke explained, taking daring steps towards Sakura. Sakura mimicked his actions, though only walking backwards until her back hit her bedroom wall and she found herself trapped.

Furrowing her brows, Sakura glanced up at Sasuke, trying to ignore the non-existent distance between the two of them. "My end?" She questioned, raising a brow. "I never punched Naruto, or anyone in fact." She added smugly.

"I know," Sasuke smirk and all words left Sakura's brain when his hand came up to cup her cheek. Just what was happening right now? "That's not what i'm talking about. I'm talking about this." Then, before Sakura knew it, Sasuke had leaned forward, pressing a rough kiss against her lips. It was like this was something he'd been waiting for for far too long, and unbeknownst to Sakura, it was.

After her initial shock faded, Sakura allowed her body to curve into Sasuke's, responding to the kiss with just as much force. She felt her cheeks grow hot as Sasuke's hands pulled her closer, chests touching now. Letting her own hands wound through his short but soft hair, Sakura moaned slightly.

Sakura also couldn't help but whine when he pulled away.

"I'm glad you enjoyed," Sasuke smirked, it shining through the darkness.

"Wha..." Sakura fumbled for her words, "What does that have to do with our deal?"

"I never asked for permission."

Oh.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

"Damn," Sakura breathed, "you really can be a gentleman."

Sasuke smiled gently, "told you."

"Still," Sakura smirked, staring seductively up at Sasuke. "You didn't ask for permission, so... you _do_ lose."

Sasuke leaned forward, letting his forehead fall against hers. "What do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me," Sakura whispered, "and _more_."

* * *

"Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Come here, i've got a few punches in me!"

"W-Wait no! That's not fair!"

"Don't run!"

"Teme, make another bet!"

"Nah, I think i'll let Sakura do as she wishes."

 _"No!"_

* * *

 **R &R** please!


End file.
